The Unstoppable Duelist
by kingprawnsct
Summary: Ron Stoppable has always been overlooked, unloved and alone. One day he is given the chance to prove himself. Will he stumble or Prove the world wrong? Battle City watch out! KP/YGO Xover More ygo than kp though


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Kim Possible. Hell if I did I wouldn't be writing this stroy would I? **

**The Unstoppable Duelist**

**Chapter 1**

For the first time in six months Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, was able to take a day off. He wasn't normally used to taking days off but he felt like he deserved it this time. Due to his work, he hadn't been able to spend much time with his brother, but today he was determined that they would spend some time together. Currently, Seto was sat drinking his coffee whilst reading the local newspaper and thinking about his new project. Ever since his visit to the Domino City Museum, the whole company had been working flat out to prepare for the new Duel Monsters tournament that was about to be launched. Whilst Kaiba had been at the museum, a mysterious woman named Ishizu had given him some valuable advice. According to her, when his new tournament began it would attract two of the most powerful cards that ever existed, the Egyptian God cards. Luckily for Kaiba he already owned one of them, Obelisk the Tormentor, due to Ishizu having given it to him. Despite what most people thought about him, Kaiba wasn't as arrogant as he appeared to be. In fact, most of the time during a tough duel he could get quite worried but his outward display of arrogance had the power to psyche out his opponents, giving him the advantage. He knew that it would take skill and hard work to be able to overcome the power of the god cards. After extensive testing he found that the only monster he had that could match Obelisk was his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and even then it had to be under the right circumstances. The idea that was born during that visit was now about to come to fruition. His new duel disks were completed and the invitations were being sent out to all the duellists who were skilled enough to enter. The duel disks had been hell to get ready. The first prototype had been riddled with bugs and it had taken the programmers 3 months of hard work to clear the problems. Even after that there was a problem with the production due to the shortage an important component. It had taken a few weeks but they managed to get a delivery and continue production.

'_Two weeks' _Kaiba thought_ 'Two weeks and then I will prove myself as the World's Greatest Duelist'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

To put it bluntly, Ron Stoppable was having a very bad day. To start with his Dad had woke him up at 3am, drunk once again and took his time beating his son. It had been 3 years since his wife had left him, and 4 years since he had become a drunk. He wasn't one of those layabout drunks, he was a fairly high up accountant, but once he was off the clock his first stop would be the bar a couple blocks from the office. Sometimes he wouldn't make it home and end up staying at a local hotel, those were the good days Ron thought. The days he did come home, his dad would beat all his frustration out on him and then drink until he became unconscious. Ron's mum had had enough after 1 year and ran out, leaving Ron alone with his dad. That was when he had started beating him properly. Before that, he would just punch him now and then, but now he would beat him savagely with his belt or whatever he could lay his hands on. When you add that to the beatings that he frequently received at school, you can understand why he was always sluggish. It's not that he was useless but his constant beatings drained him of his energy. His 2 weeks at Yamanouchi had shown that given chance, he could perform to a high standard but when at home he never had that chance. Even if he accomplished something on a mission, it was always Kim that got the credit and all the attention. Hell, he was lucky if the people even knew his name. As the day went on though, it seemed like Ron's luck was starting to rise. At lunchtime, he received a phone call from his father's office telling him that he would have to go away for a week on business. That was the best news he had heard from his dad in years. For a week he would be able to possibly enjoy his life a bit. He would be able to watch TV and do things that his Dad wouldn't let him normally Ron was ecstatic. But the best news came just a few minutes later.

It was lunchtime ate Middleton High School, and Ron was sat in the cafeteria eating lunch on his own. Ron didn't really have that many friends at school. Sure he was friendly with a couple people such as Tara and Monique, but his only true friends were Felix and Kim. But lately he felt that he and Kim were splitting apart. Her attitude had been slowly changing since she had become a cheerleader and then she started dating Josh, which was like another brick in the wall that was separating them. Currently Kim was sat across the room with Josh, occasionally laughing or giving him a quick kiss. This sight caused Ron to get depressed. He quickly finished his lunch and was just about to leave before Mr Barkin walked in. Mr Barkin was probably the strictest teacher to have ever lived and his very presence was enough to elicit silence.

"STOPPABLE?" Mr Barkin shouted

"Y...Yes Mr Barkin?"

"This gentleman wishes to speak with you" he replied jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

Standing behind him was a man. The man was tall standing at a height of 6ft 2. He was wearing a crisp black suit was immaculately clean and you could clearly tell he was an important person. All eyes were on this man as he walked towards Ron, either unaware on not caring about the deadly silence around him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Stoppable, my name is Roland Matsuki" he said whilst putting out his hand

"A...and you as well, Mr Matsuki" Ron replied slowly shaking his hand

"Please, Mr Stoppable call me Roland" he said before pulling a large brown envelope out of the inside of his jacket. "Mr Stoppable on behalf of the Kaiba Corporation, I hereby invite you to the Battle City Tournament"

A/N There's the first chapter. This mainly sets up the background behind Ron's character and the main plotline. Why was Ron invited? What will people think? All will be revealed in time. Reviews make me feel happy so feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
